Creative Writing
by tinkerbelzs
Summary: Draco writes an essay about himself and eventually drabbles to Hermione. Dramione


**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter.**

**The Essay**

* * *

><p><em>HOGWARTS<br>SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
>WORKING SHEET<em>

_Name :_ Draco Malfoy

_House : _Slytherin

_Year : _7

_Subject : _Creative Writing - Mandatory

_Topic : _Free Title Essay

_Teacher : _Professor Sarah Connor

I am going to write about myself.

My name is Draco Malfoy, I am incredibly handsome, and worshipped by all. Wealthy is my middle name and I am the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Girls adore me, those beautiful creatures call me the Slytherin sex god. Since I'm being called that, you should know how incredibly good at sex I am.

I have my minions, Crabbe and Goyle. They may be dumb, but they're loyal, and even sometimes fun to talk to. My first girlfriend was Pansy Parkinson. I hated her. That fleabag, if only I knew that she would cheat on me, I would have never dated her. It's not as if she's pretty, I think you're even prettier than her. Oh well, her loss.

My goal in life is to be the Minister of Magic, as it promises a lot of power and authority. I like being in charge. I dislike Harry Potter, makes me wonder why people always worship him. He has no personality and is as ugly as a toad. He also has the red headed freckle faced Ron Wealsey and the muggle born Hermione Granger as friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And so, I am also a straight A student. I adore the color silver and I love taking long walks by the beach. I love the calming effect of the waves which makes me forget everything. I like my hair the most because it actually shines in the sunlight. My most prized possession is a photo, I think Hogwarts is actually a very good school, and I've always wondered what It would feel if I pulled on Professor Dumbledore's beard.

Blablablabla blablabla blablabla blabla bla

And so, this concludes my essay, these hands of mine are too precious to write any longer, and you, Professor, should give me the O(Outstanding) grade i deserve.

Fin

Score:

Remarks:

* * *

><p>Sarah Connor had given her students a pen before they started their assignments. It was permanent witchcraft pen that could not be erased. She had instructed her students to do the assignment using that pen. She was naturally very curious to see such a big gap in the essay this Draco Malfoy had written, she had her suspicions and she cast a spell onto the blank part of the parchment. Words began to appear, the words had been transfigured to look blank by this Draco Malfoy after realizing that what he had wrote could not be erased. She read the improved essay.<p>

* * *

><p>I dislike Harry Potter, makes me wonder why people always worship him. He has no personality and is as ugly as a toad. He also has the red headed freckle faced Ron Wealsey and the muggle born Hermione Granger as friends.<p>

Ah, Hermione Granger, always the girl I wanted but could never have. I remember the first time I had an actual conversation with her. It was in the prefect's locker room. She was brushing her golden brown hair.

"A horse's mane looks better than your hair, Granger." I insulted

She turned around and glared at me angrily, she didn't retort as she usually did. I was intrigued as to how she always stayed strong after being insulted.

"How many men have you ever dated Granger?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy, why do you care? I've dated three guys."

I assume she said that to shut me up.

"So, Granger, I'm curious, tell me more about you." I said

I don't know what happened, maybe she was drunk, but she actually opened up to me.

"My parents are dentists, I work very hard to achieve my academic performance, and my favorite color is pink." She replied

I learned a lot about her that day.

I now know that she loves home cooked meals, hates eating alone, loves roses and chocolates, and her first childhood crush was with Gilderoy Lockhart. I think it was from that moment I started paying more attention to her. Random thoughts of her filled my mind, and I felt myself caring for her. Once I saw her laughing and talking with Ron Weasley, and I immediately felt possessive. But then I saw a smile on her face, and I liked it. It suits her and she looked exceptionally beautiful with her smile. I fell in love with her smile that day. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I might catch her sneaking a glance towards me and we would make eye contact for a second. That usually made my day. She has these little quirks that she does, like when she pays attention in class, her eyes would widen a little or she would sometimes frown a little showing she isn't interested in the subject. She would also bite her bottom lip when she's confused. I think I developed my first crush.

Homecoming was just around the block. I wanted to ask her to be my date. Turns out she was already asked out by Cormac Mclaggen.  
>Night of the dance, I stood near the entrance gate hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She was stunning, dressed in a pink low cut long dress. I could see that she had make up on, unlike her usual self. Her hair was straightened and it fell gorgeously on her shoulders. Seeing her dance with Cormac made me see red, sick and jealous.<br>Then Crabbe headed towards me and gave me a drink, I drank and drank, till everything was a blur. I couldn't remember anything but I could remember that I walked by myself back to the common room. I was staggering and stumbling, eventually falling. I lay on the floor awhile till someone came and helped me up. That someone was Hermione. I think she said something about beer but I didn't listen, instead I pushed her to the wall and kissed her passionately. Her lips were sweet, just like strawberries, I kissed her deeply and she kissed me back with as much passion as I did. I made her my girlfriend that day.

New memories were created, and I loved her company. Once I overheard someone insult me.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god downgraded to a mudblood? His father will disinherit him, he'll lose his fortune!"

As that person babbled on about our relationship, I began to feel more and more ashamed of Hermione and me. I had made my decision. I went and arranged a meeting in the locker room.

"Hermione, I have to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together anymore. It's over."

Silence.

"I hope you're okay with this Hermio.." I got cut off

"No, I am not okay. I thought what we had was special. I know exactly why you're breaking up with me. You're shallow and superficial, caring about what other people think. Well you can date a pureblood then I hope they make you happy, because I sure wasn't enough." Tears rolled down her face.

She ran away, leaving me alone. I felt guilty and terrible.

Months of being without her made me feel lonely. She was my Juliet and I needed her. Apart of me was missing. I never really just liked her, I loved her. I was prepared to get her back, sacrifice everything for her, even if it means losing everything else I ever had. I needed a second chance. She was my future.

And so, I am a straight A student. I adore the color silver and I love taking long walks by the beach. I love the calming effect of the waves which makes me forget everything. I like my hair the most because it actually shines in the sunlight. My most prized possession is a photo, I think Hogwarts is actually a very good school, and I've always wondered what It would feel if I pulled on Professor Dumbledore's beard.

Blablablabla blablabla blablabla blabla bla

And so, this concludes my essay, these hands of mine are too precious to write any longer, and you, Professor, should give me the O(Outstanding) grade i deserve.

Fin

Score: Outstanding (O)

Remarks: I read what you had tried to transfigure. You should go get her back. I am certain she still loves you.


End file.
